poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour 3
''Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour 3 ''is the third sequel of the Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour trilogy planned to be re-edited by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot L.A.P.D. Detective Carter is directing traffic. Concurrently, Chinese Ambassador Han addresses the importance of fighting the Triadsat the World Criminal Court, announcing that he may know the whereabouts of Shy Shen, a semi-mythical individual of great importance to the Chinese mob. Before announcing, an assassin shoots Han in the shoulder, disrupting the conference. Chief Inspector Lee pursues the shooter and corners him, discovering that the assassin is his Japanese foster brother Kenji. When Lee hesitates to shoot Kenji, he makes his escape when Carter (having heard what's happening over the police radio) arrives and tries to intervene. Lee learns that Han will make a full recovery in the hospital. Han's daughter, Soo-Yung, now grown up, arrives and makes Lee and Carter promise to capture the one behind the shooting. Lee and Carter then go to the Kung Fu studio where Soo-Yung teaches. They meet the old master after a fight with the big guy. The master reveals his name as Yu, yet Carter does not fully understand. Lee tries to talk to the master about what they're after. When the master says it is a mislead, Lee and Carter arrive in the hospital just in time to intercept a gang of French speaking assassins bound to kill Soo-Yung and Han. Lee and Carter defeat the assassins and interrogate one of them with the help of a nun, Sister Agnes, who can speak French. For her protection, they take Soo-Yung to the French Embassy and leave her under the care of Reynard, the French ambassador and the chairman of the World Criminal Court. When a car bomb nearly kills Reynard and Soo-Yung the duo decides to go to Paris to investigate. In Paris, after undergoing a painful cavity search from Parisian commissioner Revi, Lee and Carter meet with George, a taxi driver, who is prejudiced against Americans. He drives them to a Triad hideout. Once there, Lee is seduced by a mob assassin named Jasmine while Carter meets a beautiful woman at a casino table. Lee and Carter attempt an escape that George finds exhilarating, but are ultimately captured by Kenji's men. Kenji offers to let them live if the two leave Paris immediately. While away from Lee, Carter spots and follows the woman he met earlier, learning that she is a stage performer named Geneviève. Meanwhile, Reynard reveals to Lee that Shy Shen is not a person, but a list of the Triad leaders and that Geneviève is Han's informant who had access to the list. After locating Geneviève and saving her from an assassination attempt, the two flee to their hotel room where Carter becomes intimate with Geneviève. They are attacked by Jasmine and decide to hide out with George who has developed a great appreciation for the United States. Lee and Carter learn that Geneviève not only knows where the list is, but that she is the list. The names of the thirteen Triad leaders have been tattooed on the back of her head, as per tradition, and Geneviève explains that she will be decapitated and buried if the Triads capture her. When Lee and Carter bring Geneviève to Reynard, they find out that he has been working with the mob all along. Kenji calls and informs Lee that he has captured Soo-Yung and that he would like to exchange her for Geneviève. Lee arrives at the exchange point, the Jules Verne Restaurant in the Eiffel Tower, with Carter disguised as Geneviève. Kenji challenges Lee to a sword fight, during which the two fall off the tower and into a safety net. Kenji's sword cuts the safety net open, leaving both men hanging on for dear life. Not wanting them both to die, Kenji says goodbye to Lee and lets go, only to fall to his death. Meanwhile, Carter saves Soo-Young and defeats Jasmine by kicking her into a spinning wheel. After escaping, Carter and Lee are confronted by Reynard, holding Geneviéve hostage and threatening to kill her and frame them. However, George, having followed Lee and Carter, shoots Reynard from behind. The police arrive, with Commissioner Revi gloating and trying to get undeserved credit. After giving him a team punch to the face, Lee and Carter leave the scene dancing to the Edwin Starr song War. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Bloom, Stella, Layla, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchit, Molly Hale, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Version), Splinter (2012 Version), April O'Neil (2012 Version), Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 Version), Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Blythe Baxter, Penny Ling, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Russell Ferguson, Caleb, Elyon Brown, Blunk, Matt Olsen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Vitruvius, Metalbeard, Benny, UniKitty, Ryder, Chase, Rumble, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Katie, Cali, Alex Porter, Leah, Shimmer and Shine, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Grojband (Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Kin and Kon), Jesse, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Powerpuff Girls, Hallie Parker, Annie James, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Big, Shadow, Rouge, E-123 Omega, Silver, Blaze, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike (MLP), Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Bowser, Mistress 9, Bowser Jr., Azula, Lord Dragaunus, Chameleon, Wraith, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Zeta the Sorceress, Nazboo, Captain Hook, Rothbart, Buzz Buzzard, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Trina Riffin, Sir Oswald, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Master Xehanort, Shredder (TMNT 2012 Version), Dr. Eggman, Infinite, Metal Sonic, The Deadly Six, Chaos, Meredith Blake, The Storm King, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, The Crime Empire (The Joker, The Penguin, Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, The Liquidator), Princess Malucia, Mojo Jojo, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Percival C. McLeach, The Trix, The Rough Gang, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ichy and Dil, Hades, Ursula, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Pete, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. * Bowser, Mistress 9, Bowser Jr., Azula, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Zeta the Sorceress, Nazboo, Captain Hook, Rothbart, Buzz Buzzard, Dr. Facilier, Grizzle, Trina Riffin, Sir Oswald, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Master Xehanort, Shredder (TMNT 2012 Version), Dr. Eggman, Infinite, Metal Sonic, The Deadly Six, Chaos, Meredith Blake, The Storm King, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, The Crime Empire, Princess Malucia, Mojo Jojo, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Percival C. McLeach, The Trix, The Rough Gang, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ichy and Dil, Hades, Ursula, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Pete, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket will work for Kenji. * Both Rush Hour 3, The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends, and Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! were released in 2007. * Due to the real film's strong language, some bits will be censored. * The storyline continues in Tino's Adventures of Rush Hour 4. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Sequel films Category:Travel Films Category:Censored films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Mystery films Category:Martial Arts films